


Once In A Lifetime (Same As It Ever Was)

by lunarknightz



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 03:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14393661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarknightz/pseuds/lunarknightz
Summary: For the first time in a long time, Lucy is happy.  Things were too perfect.  So of course, they come back to a reality where Jessica is pregnant.(Angst with a suprise ending and schmoop along the way), set as future fic, no spoilers past “The Kennedy Curse.”





	Once In A Lifetime (Same As It Ever Was)

Lucy smiled across the lifeboat at Wyatt, her cheeks warming as he winked and smirked back at her.

“You know I really am happy for you. Me, more than anyone else knows what all you two have been through and it’s awesome to see you together. But it would be even more awesome if we can keep the PDA out of the lifeboat. It would make things so much more comfortable for, well, me.” Rufus sighed, breaking their reverie.

“C’mon.” Wyatt sighed. “We aren’t that bad.”

“This entire trip was filled with more foreplay” Flynn sneered “than an entire season of Jersey Shore. And as much as I like to see Carlin off of his game, I’ve had more than enough of watching the hand-sex and the eye-sex, and I literally cannot wait for the two of you to get a room.”

Lucy rolled her eyes. “And as much as I love discussing my relationship with people who are not in it and thus should mind their own beeswax, I cannot wait to get out of this ship and do all sorts of things with my boyfriend that would make you two blush.”

There was a beat of silence, broken by Wyatt’s voice, which was admittedly a bit huskier than usual. “So what are we waiting for?”

“Apparently I just like to torture myself.” Rufus sighed, punching the final buttons to start their trip through time. “Just another uncomfortable situation brought about by my inability to shut my stupid mouth.”

“It would take a lot to make me blush.” Flynn stated.

“And yet, no one cares.” Rufus replied as the past disappeared around them.

 

*****

Lucy felt like she was on top of the world. Things were looking up; which given her luck lately was a miracle. And while things certainly weren’t perfect- Amy was still gone and her mother was still a power player for Rittenhouse, the time team was holding their own and were now just returning from a trip to Roanoake in 1588, before the lost colony disappeared (Lucy was full of history geek glee at having met Virginia Dare). They had defeated Emma and her goons, and Lucy was ready to celebrate the victory with her teammates. A big part of her chipper mood was her relationship with Wyatt which was most definitely back on. The soldier had tried to make it work with Jessica, but the years and time shifts had proven too big a hurdle to get over. After Jessica (who was really a wonderful person and someone that Lucy would have immediately liked if it hadn’t been for her being Wyatt’s resurrected wife) left the bunker and went into Witness Protection, it had been weird between Lucy and Wyatt for a month as they danced around their feelings and possibilities.

Right before the trip to 1588; they’d gotten back together. This time they were going to give it a real shot.

“You ready baby doll?” Wyatt said, slipping his hand inside of hers and squeezing it gently. 

“You’ve got it, Sweetheart.” She winked. 

The door to the lifeboat opened.  
Lucy followed Wyatt out of the ship.

She couldn’t believe her eyes.

Standing there in the middle of the bunker was Jessica. Jessica wore a great big smile on her face, and waved to Lucy with one hand, as her other hand rested on her rounded belly.

Jessica was back, and she was pregnant.

“How?!?” Lucy yelled, yanking her hand away from Wyatt’s. She stormed off in a rush, heading for the safety of her bunk.

“So”. Jessica said, waddling up to where Wyatt, Flynn, and Rufus stood, all still a bit shell shocked from Lucy’s outburst. “I’m guessing that wasn’t because she found out about the surprise shower I planned for her, but because y’all are from another time shift.”

The boys nodded mutely.

“God. What, was I a total bitch in that reality or what?”

“Well, when we all started time traveling, you were dead. And it just gets more awkward from there.” Flynn replied with a grin.

 

 

****

 

“Go away.” Lucy muttered as a knock sounded on her door.

“Luce, I really need to talk to you.” Wyatt said softly from the other side of the door.

Lucy got up off her cot and stood by the closed door to hear him better. She loved Wyatt, but she honestly could not go through this same sick cycle she’d been through before. Letting him go once was hard enough...why was the universe asking so much of her? It wasn’t fair, it wasn’t right. 

“You should be with the mother of your child. Go be with Jessica. Be with your family.”

“I am with my family. Lucy...you are my...family.”

She opened the door and gazed furiously into his blue eyes. “I’m a mistake. A possibility that the universe doesn’t want to see happen.”

“That’s not true.”

“You know that it is.”

“Lucy...I...” he reached out and gently touched her cheek. “I love you. I want a family, with you. I want to be with you.”

“And how does Jess feel about that? Doesn’t she want her husband and the father of her child to want all those things with her?”

“I suppose that she does. But considering that I am neither of those things, I think she’ll be okay with it.”

“Wait, what?”

“In this timeline, I never married Jess. Yeah, we dated in high school, but that was it.”

“So you’re not with her?”

“Not even close. Even the thought of being married to me sent Jess into hysterics. She may have peed her pants.”

“Wyatt..seriously..”

“In this or any other timeline, I am seriously in love with you, Lucy.”

Lucy saw the love in his eyes, and let herself relax and accept that love. Just as she had in 1941, she reached for him; and Wyatt met her halfway. He kissed her slowly, as if memorizing the moment. She parted her lips slightly, allowing herself to lick Wyatt’s lip; he accepted the invitation and deepened the kiss, their tongues dancing on a eve of passion and euphoria.

Eventually the need to breathe caused them to split apart. Wyatt nuzzled his nose against Lucy’s, needing to stay close to her. “There is some more that I need to share with you, about this timeline.”

“Oh?”

“I’ve never been married, but I am engaged...to you.”

“We’re engaged?”

“Every time we go on a mission, you have Jess hold your ring..she said that you were worried about historical accuracy, or something like that.”

“And you’re okay with being engaged?”

“I can’t imagine my future without you. This may be faster than I thought, but I meant what I said. You are everything to me , Lucy.” 

Wyatt reached into his pocket and withdrew a diamond bring, set on a white gold band. It was exactly Lucy’s taste, unlike the one Noah had given her.

“Marry me?”

She nodded her head yes, too excited to speak. Wyatt slid the ring onto her finger.

It was a perfect fit. They were a perfect fit.

He kissed her again.

“So I really trust this Jessica?”

Wyatt nodded. “You’re like best friends. Which is good, I guess since she’s your sister-in-law...”

“In law?” 

Amy.

Only the return of her sister could tear Lucy away from Wyatt. She pulled away from his embrace.

“She’s here? We got Amy back?”

“Not exactly. Lucy.. I’ve got to tell you...”

“Where is she?”

“In the kitchen, but Lucy this isn’t the Amy you’re expecting...”

“ I have my sister back Wyatt. I don’t care if she’s gay!” She kissed him quickly on the cheek before running through the bunker like a woman possessed.

“Amy?” Lucy called as she entered the kitchen. “I’ve missed you, kid.”

Amy was not in the kitchen.

A man stood in the middle of the kitchen. He had sandy hair, a caramel color between blonde and brown that reminded Lucy of Amy’s hair color when she was small, and eyes that reminded her of her own. He was well built, but not quite as muscular as Wyatt; and just a tad shorter than her soldier, too. 

Lucy had never seen this man before, but at the same time he seemed utterly familiar.

“Luce.” He smiled. “When you first told me about time travel, I thought you were crazy. But I trusted you, because you were my sister. And you were right. You saved me and Jess from this crazy Rittenhouse cult, and saved me over and over again. We’ve been through these time shifts before, but this one is bigger than any others we’ve been through.” He took a deep breath.

“I understand that where you came from that you had a little sister. If your sister was anything like mine, you must miss her fiercely. I can’t be your sister, and I understand if you want to keep trying to get her back.” He paused slightly.

“My name is Andy Preston. And if you give me the chance, I’ll be the best damn brother you ever had.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t own Timeless. Wish I owned NBC.


End file.
